Alicia's Fight
by GryffindorChaserx
Summary: A battle of Hogwarts story. Contains DH Spoiler's.


The Battle of Hogwarts – Alicia's Fight.

This was it, the one night her and so many other Death Eaters had been planning for, the death of Harry Potter. Killing a boy should have been easy; if he was a normal boy Bellatrix could have done it in her sleep. But Harry Potter was no normal boy, he had shown that the minute he 'defeated' her master. Many had looked up to him, seen him as this sign of hope but really, what was he? Some poor child whose mother sacrificed herself to save, a child brought up by muggles, a boy who is best friends with a Mudblood and Bloodtraitor. There was nothing special about his powers, if anything that Mudblood Granger was more talented than he was and that was saying something. A cruel, hollow laugh echoed through the empty grounds of Hogwarts. With the way everyone had been a battle could have broken out any day now but it was impossible to tell for sure.

The same rule applied tonight, if you were in your common room, not near a window to see Death Eaters slowly, tauntingly, making their way up the grounds you wouldn't suspect a thing. This isn't were Bellatrix wanted to be, not in the slightest, she wanted to be next to her master, next to the one she loved but orders were orders. Her hollow face shoon in the moon light the only physical reminder of her time in Azkaban. Even from down here she could see the Professors and the few students that belonged to the group that called themselves Dumbledore's Army running around trying to prepare themselves for the fight. What a useless exercise.

It was the battle of Hogwarts. Alicia had known to come by her D.A Coin and she was ready she was ready to fight. Alicia sighed she had to forget all about her friends and fells her main goal was to stop the dark lord. Alicia sighed she could hear screaming but it wasn't putting Alicia off she would fight till either side one she would never give up on the D.A she had thought all her life against this. Her mother Marina was killed by death eaters when she was five in front of her. Alicia sighed she was ready to fight. Alicia soon made her way to the Room of Requirement were she saw her friends she saw her Fiancé Lee Jordan and quickly ran over and kissed him **"Lee, Merlin , I missed you"** she said softy as she kissed him harder he kissed back and smiled** "I missed you too Licia now before we fight in this war, there are some things I would like to say, Alicia Spinnet your the reason I live and if you die I will forever wait for you"** he kissed her softy and smiled. She looked at him** "the same for you Lee"** they kissed some more before Harry started to talk.

Harry Potter, the boy who lived, Alicia felt so nervous for him, he could die but she had always supported him. Harry started to talk about what was going to happen and what everyone was going to do. Alicia was being put with Fred and George Weasley , her best friends she was happy it wasn't someone she didn't know. Alicia smiled as she looked away for a minute and Lee who smiled back but It was a weak smile, he didn't think he could make it. Alicia looked away slightly, a lot of people were thinking that. Alicia sighed softy as she looked away back to Harry who had just finished , now Hermione started to talk and everyone listed.

Alicia's mum was a muggle-born who married her father Jasper Spinnet. Marina was a women who always was about peace and love but that wasn't the world they lived in, Marina and her father were original Order members and she knew her dad was fighting today. A very scared Molly Weasley had told her that he was fighting death eaters now. Alicia feared for his survival she needed her dad he was the only family left apart from her little brother Ryan. Alicia sighed softy as she looked down, she had become an Order Member. Alicia was here today to fight , to make her mother proud. Alicia quickly saw everyone was walking off so she had started to do so to.

Alicia sighed as she, Fred and George quickly started to walk to the entrance that's where Harry had placed them. Alicia couldn't really believe it. Harry had put them in the entrance , they would have to fight the most. Alicia sighed softy as they reached the entrance where they already saw death eaters approaching. Alicia was as nervous as anything.

Alicia sighed softy she never saw the death eaters who killed her mother but she knew, they knew her. Alicia had to witness her mother's death while the death eaters just laughed. She smiled softy as she thought back to her mother, it was her happiest memory and the one she used when fighting demontors. Alicia sighed softy as she looked down at the floor for a second , Fred saw she was getting upset** "Shh it will be fine"** he said softy , she nodded her head not knowing what to do. Alicia looked at the Death eaters approaching, they were not the more experienced ones since she knew half of the death eaters being that she had seen them around her house that day, these were newbies she could tell but she knew Voldermort wouldn't just leave a bunch of Newbies by themselves someone else had to be there.

The death eaters were approaching at a very high pace she could see a Death Eater she could recognize but she didn't know who it was. Alicia sighed as they took over the other Death Eater and started to chuck spells at her , Fred and George. Alicia quickly attacked straight back and one smirked **"Oh look its Alicia Spinnet" **the one she had just attacked **"Your mother was killed by us Death eaters , one was my dad"** Alicia was growing angry he just smirked pointing his wand **"My dad said your family are a punch of Filthy little..."** he had no time to finish his sentence as Alicia quickly said** "Septumpra"** he quickly started to bleed and fall to the floor. Alicia couldn't believe what she had just done.

Alicia sighed softy as she saw he was dead the death eaters stepped back a bit, scared in case they suffered the same. Alicia smirked softy she hated this idiots and was glad they were gone. Alicia sighed softy as she looked at them some started to disappear and got into the castle others pointed there wands. Alicia knew she had to do more , they had to win. She knew most death eaters knew who she was, after all they were the reason her mother was dead. Alicia had always wondered if the dark lord had ever wanted to kill her family. She couldn't have that, not ever she would die for all of them, for her dad and brother and for her friends she would do the same, Fred , Angelina , Katie , George and for her boyfriend Lee. They had no split up after Hogwarts instead they had started to talk through Owl's which was not enough for Alicia sometimes but that's all she had. Alicia still kept the promise ring on from all that time ago.

With a quick around Bellatrix noticed that the other Death Eater's posture mirrored her own. Her gaze returned to the front, she was a step in front of the others, showing herself off as the leader position she usually took on things like this. Taking another step forward her taunting smirk grew as she slowly started playing with her wand. She didn't need to aim, not at the moment at least. Her reflexes were always faster, always better then everyone, her spells were always more powerful and skilful then everyone's. One of the bonuses of being trained by Lord Voldermort himself. She had survived things that most people classified as suicide missions and while most of them hadn't been easy she always managed to escape, doing the job that the man she had devoted her life to told her too. "**The Weasleys never seas to stop growing. And who's this? Looks like a Spinnet. I'm guessing the daughter?"** she said not to the children but to the wizards behind her who smirked at her words.

Alicia looked at Bellatrix and her face grew angry. Alicia didn't think they would remember her. She sighed softy as she saw Bellatrix Lestrange. Alicia sneered softy and didn't answer the question. Alicia sighed softy as Fred was also growing angry. The Spinnets and Weasley had been very close since there parents had gone to school together. Alicia quickly felt Bellatrix coming closer to her as she wanted to just send hexes towards her but she couldn't do that , Bellatrix was a stronger witch than her and could kill her in five minutes there was no way she would make the first move on her unless she had to.

Bellatrix's laugh echoed off the large walls of Hogwarts when the teenage girl in front of her didn't answer. "**How's mum?"** she asked mockingly as she continued walking slowly towards Alicia and Fred, or George, whichever one it was. She didn't really care, they both looked the same and soon they would both be dead so why should it worry her which one of the Bloodtraitor twins died first? Bellatrix half wished that she was there when Alicia's mother was killed; instead she was locked away in Azkaban for the torture of Alice and Frank Longbottom. From behind her some of the other Death Eaters looked at each other in amusement, sure Bellatrix's superior attitude did tend to annoy them sometimes but her taunting nature was defiantly a plus. It was obvious she had these two kids under control, at least until the Order arrived; even Bellatrix couldn't fight of the whole Order of the Phoenix.

Alicia sneered soft as she looked up at her with a sigh **"I think you know"** Alicia replied as she looked at her with a sigh as she saw her heading towards them. Alicia and Fred looked at each other the other death eaters keeping them busy. Alicia sneered softy as she looked down. Fred saw this and went over to her **"What's wrong?**" he asked as he looked at her **"Alicia!?**" he shouted , Alicia looked at Fred pure sadness in her eyes he sighed and looked at her **"remember why your here Alicia"** he said with a small smile. She looked at him and smiled and quickly started to attack more death eaters.

An over exaggerated sigh past her thin lips as she mockingly thought for a moment, after a second she shook her head, the expression on her face pure insanity. Her eyes alight at the thought that in minutes the sky above her could be easily filled with the bright lights of spells flying in every direction in the hope of hitting someone and, no doubt killing them. "**Refresh my memory."** she said simply her long dress blowing around her feet in the gentle breeze that drifted through the grounds of the very castle she had once called home, the grounds containing the trees she used to sit under dreaming about the days when she could leave to serve Lord Voldermort. It seemed like a lifetime ago, a different girl even. "**Search the castle, find Potter at all costs."** she said quietly, her eyes never leaving the teenagers as the wizards laughed to themselves.

Alicia sighed softy and looked at her with a sneer **"She's dead , remember now?"** she sighed softy as she looked away as she felt a death eater nearly hit her with a spell she quickly thought back , they were in serious trouble there was only three of them and about 50 death eaters at once. Once Bellatrixs ordered them to search the castle Alicia turned to Fred and George **"Stop them I'll handle her"** she said with as nod. Fred and George exchanged looks **"No way!"** they shouted **"Your our best friend you could die"** they whispered to her she nodded **"I know, now GO!"** She shouted and they knew what they had to do.

Bellatrix smirked softy as she saw the twins and her fellow death eaters go "Now this seems fair I mean I always wanted to face a Spinnet by themselves" her laugh once more filled the air **"Oh you look just like your mummy did when she was your age, Innocent , Sweet everything I hate "** she said once more Mockingly walking closer "I went to school with her and your daddy they were always getting into trouble , being bad" she a wicked smile **"Spinnet, just like your mum you got rid of your help, Just like your stupid, Arrogant, Mudblood of a mother"** her laugh echoed through the walls.

Alicia sneered softy as she looked at her she was growing angrier by the second **"Why do you death eaters take such great interest in my family?"** she asked with a sneer and looked at er growing angry. Alicia sighed softy as she looked at her **"I wouldn't want to look like you, Evil , Insane"** she sneered softy as she looked down softy and then looked back up **"Stop it!"** she said with a sigh she didn't like hearing stuff about her mother it was upsetting especially when it was bad. Alicia hands grew into fists **"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER THAT WAY!"** She screamed once more.

Bellatrix laughed once more **"Did I touch a nerve?"** she said mocking and soon she had her wand near Alicia's face **"So , so SO! Much like your mother , Soon you will be dead just like her to" **she aimed her wand and shouted **"CUCICO!"** Alicia fell back in pain she let out a scream as she felt the spell begin to hurt her terrible. Bellatrix jumped up and down acting like an excited child laughing she looked Insane **"This is going to be fun, Spinnet"** she soon looked at Alicia get up and smiled **"I can't wait to kill you i wish i got to kill your mudblood mother"** she smirked once more before laughing as Alicia aimed her wand.


End file.
